1. Technical Field
Devices of this type have used a variety of different and separate testing procedures to clean a small portion of the material to be tested and then determine the hardness of the material which is critically important in determining use characteristics and requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different holding and testing configurations. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,020,752, 2,126,175 and 2,690,702.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,752, a device is disclosed that uses electromagnets to stabilize and hold the test piece in position for a movable hardness tester.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,126,175 discloses a testing machine that determines hardness of material by speed and pressure required on a drill that engages the material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,702, a combined testing device for use on materials is shown.